Revenge Is Sometimes Sweet
by daavengersASSemble
Summary: A month after the Civil War, Team Cap gets a mysterious message. They follow the lead given to an old abandoned warehouse in Northern Canada. What they find there will make them rethink Tony Stark's true role in the Civil War as well as their respective feelings about him.


**I'm currently listening to Robert Downey Jr. singing "River" from Ally McBeal as well as his album "The Futurist" while typing this. I need help...**

 **Also, in this fic, Bucky didn't get frozen again. He and Steve decided that they would workout whatever issues Hydra put in his head together (aka Steve demanded that this be the case and Bucky couldn't say no to him because they are bffs)**

* * *

"Captain Rodgers." Steve turned around when he heard the Wakandan King address him. "A message has arrived for you. There is no evidence as to who has sent it though."

"Someone knows we're here?" The panic engulfed Steve for a brief moment before he pushed it down. He would need a cool head to deal effectively with this situation.

"Apparently so. I did not open the letter, however; I thought it would be an invasion of your privacy."

"Thank you Your Majest- er, I mean T'Challa." Steve took the letter from the Black Panther, silently scolding himself for forgetting the King's early insistence that they not address him that formally. He gave T'Challa what he hoped would come across as a grateful nod before turning away towards his room. He knew Bucky would be in there waiting for him, because Bucky was still hesitant to leave the room lest someone try to interact with him. Sam was in there with them a lot too, seeing as he is the only one- other than Steve- that Bucky was comfortable with. When he reached the room, as expected, Bucky was sitting on the couch and was talking with Sam.

Steve stood in the doorway for a few seconds, basking in the small semblance of normalcy he and Bucky had obtained inn this new era before clearing his throat. Both men looked up at him, the joke Sam had been telling Bucky dying on his lips as he saw the serious expression on the Captain' face.

"Someone knows we're here." Steve decided to be straightforward, as beating around the bush had never gotten him anywhere. He tossed the envelope face-up onto the small coffee table. "T'Challa just gave this to me a few minutes ago, saying it had arrived with no knowledge of who sent it."

"Have you opened it yet?" Bucky asked, concern in his features when he saw Steve's face. He didn't want to cause Steve any more worry than he already has.

"No. I wanted to wait until we were alone. It's not that I don't trust them, but..." Steve trailed off.

"But you think it might be from Tony." Sam finished Steve's sentence for him. He had known the Captain long enough that he knew what was going on. He had seen how much Tony's actions had hurt him. He saw how Steve had cried when he wrote the note to Tony late one night, when he thought that everyone else was asleep. Bucky had told Sam how Steve had let the billionaire live after trying to kill them both. Steve sighed and nodded, not even bothering to keep the hurt out of his eyes.

"Well," Bucky cut in, unwilling to see his best friend look so hurt if he had a say in it, "we wont know until we open it."

* * *

 _Steve,_

 _I know you are wondering who sent this letter. I promise you will know soon enough. There is an old abandoned warehouse in Northern Canada- Yukon to be exact- where you will find something precious to you. I sincerely hope that you will come for it. It needs you._

 _(You will find it on_ _the corner of Second Avenue and Hanson Street_ _)_

"Well that was helpful." Sam scoffed. "But it didn't even tell us what we were looking for." Bucky continued looking at Steve, trying to read the thoughts racing in his friend's head.

"Steve, is it-"

"It looks like his handwriting." Steve looked up hopefully. "I don't know for sure but I think it is."

"Are we taking everybody?" Sam asked, still a little skeptical of the letter-sender's intentions. "For all we know, someone could've forged Tony's handwriting, if it does look like it."

"Yeah." The hope faded from Steve's eyes just as quickly as it had appeared. "Just in case."


End file.
